


Moment Of Peace Between a Hunter and a Werewolf

by Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scallison cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Of Peace Between a Hunter and a Werewolf

"You're so warm." Allison commented idly, playing with the fabric of Scott's shirt.  
  
He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple "It's a werewolf thing, if I remember Derek's words correctly."  
  
She gave him a tired smile "It's nice." she hummed, letting her eyes slip shut.  
  
"Are you falling asleep?" Scott chuckled, shifting a little.  
  
"I might be."  
  
Scott slipped his fingers under her chin tilting her face up some "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Allison's eyes slipped open some "No, no, stay. You can leave when and if I do fall asleep."  
  
He kissed her gently on the mouth, holding it for a few seconds before pulling away and pressing his forehead to hers "Okay."  
  
She laughed, the sound music to his ears "I love you, you know that."  
  
"I do." he snuggled up closer to her "And I love you, too."  
  
"What if I shot you in the forehead with an arrow? Would you still love me then?"  
  
Scott's eyes widened "Would you!?"  
  
She rolled her eyes "No stupid, it was a joke."  
  
He relaxed "Oh, right, yeah. I knew that."  
  
"Suuure you did."  
  
"Really, I did. I swear." he protested. He knew it was in vain, knew Allison could see right through him. But still, he wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
She halfheartedly hit him on the shoulder, laughing "You're such a bad liar."  
  
"I am not!" Scott whined, lower lip jutting out slightly.  
  
Allison pushed him away "No, bad Scott! No trying to make me feel bad by giving me your kicked puppy look."  
  
"Buut Alliiissoooonnnn."  
  
"Don't 'but Allison me'."  
  
He settled into a state of silent pouting "Fine, be mean. See if I ever come over for cuddles again."  
  
She laughed again "Threats don't work on me. And besides, I know better. I can read you like a book."  
  
Scott kept pouting for a few minutes before a huge smile broke out across his face "I love you." he laughed, pulling her back against him.  
  
Allison giggled, burying her face in his neck, eyes slipping shut again "I love you, too, fluffy."  
  
"Oh, ha, very funny." it was Scott's turn to roll his eyes "You're starting to sound like Stiles."  
  
"Is that so bad? Stiles is endearing."  
  
"Yeah, but Derek might go on a rampage if he has to deal with one more Stiles."  
  
"Yeah, well, he'll get over it........ Eventually."


End file.
